La Pulgarcita - 3º Reto HhT 2013
by Angelinarte
Summary: Porque Si Sigues a Tu Corazón... Nada es Imposible.


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Harry Potter, es propiedad de Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros co., Editorial Salamandra, y de quienes tengan mucha plata para pagar por sus permisos y derechos. Por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes que estarán en mi Cuento One son míos salvo detalles del contenido.

El One-Cuento de "Hermione La Pulgarcita" es participante del 3er. Reto 2013 de Harmony Hasta la Tumba. Lo he escogido del título original de "La Pulgarcita" de Hans Christian Andersen, utilizando a los personajes de Harry Potter Saga. No gano nada con ello más que brindarles algo para leer.

**Aviso: **Las canciones a utilizar serán del animado de Don Bluth: "Nothing its impossible" y "Let me be your wings" ambas versiones en ingles.

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola a tod s, ¿Cómo me les va? espero que bien. Aquí les traigo algo para leer sin ningún costo. Y de paso, agradecer a nuestra organizadora de este Reto Anahí. ANAHI, DEDICADO PARA TI, GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME PARTICIPAR.

Sin Más que decir...

Empecemos

-HyH-

* * *

**HERMIONE LA PULGARCITA**

Por Angelinarte

_Erase una vez en el Valle de Godric…_

Minerva, alguna vez fue una estricta institutriz con una vida muy feliz, pero dos desgracias tocaron su puerta muy difíciles de reparar, y buscó consuelo en la soledad de su casita de campo. Gracias al cielo su tierra resultó muy fértil, y lo que cosechaba: verduras y frutas, los llevaba a venderlas. Cuando eran demasiadas llevaba: manzanas acarameladas, mermeladas, pies, y dulces. Y también ganaba por publicar en editorial el Quisquilloso historias, relatos y cuentos bajo la firma de M.D.

Lista con la cantidad necesaria de su producción, agarraba su sombrero grande de paja, y llamó a su nueva compañía. Silbó -*Fiuuu… fiuuu* ¡FLUFFY, VEN!- Fluffy, ese era su perro lobo de piel lanuda ceniza de dos años al quien había salvado de una pata trasera herida, y aunque cojo se las arregló para llegar dentro de la carreta enganchada a "Pólvora", el viejo, tuerto de un ojo, pero no menos alimentado hijo del caballo de su difunto marido. Y emprendía un nuevo día hacia el mercado del pueblo Hogsmeade.

"_Laaa… lalala… lala... lala… If you follow your heart (Si sigues tu corazón)" "oh hohoho… HO… hoho… When you follow your heart (cuando sigues tu corazón)_"- Aah, y esa es una golondrina que una vez encontró abandonada en el bosque cerca de su casa, la cual fue salvada y criada por ella. Y que regresa del invierno anterior cantando -_oh hohoho… HO… hoho… __When you follow your heart_- Al ver el andar de la carreta, sonrió y bajó de los cielos -_You're sure to do impossible things, If… you follow your heart. __Your dreams will fly on magical wings, When you follow your heart- _Y se paseó de un lado al otro haciendo piruetas enfrente del viejo Pólvora, hasta que llegó al sombrero y descendió lentamente… -¡Qui-vit, qui-vit, re-quiviiiit! (_When… you follow, your heaaart…_)- se posó encima cubriéndole un poco los ojos.

-Oye, muchacho que no me dejas ver.- Minerva subió un poco su sombrero, y encontró los ojitos alegres de la golondrina, es decir cabecita al revés -Hola Jacquimo, tanto tiempo sin verte. Tu canto se escucha mejor que antes ¡ah!, ¿Ya comiste?- ¡Qui-vit! -¿No? Creo que tengo algo por aquí- y la golondrina vio que la mujer colocaba un puñado de cebada al lado de su asiento -Bon appétit- Jacquimo, picoteó.

Ya en la tarde, regresaba a su hogar con muy buena ganancia, pero en el camino vio a una ancianita mendiga. La pobre tenía sus harapos sucios, de rodillas para abajo manchadas de sangre, y por el cojeo al caminar supo que estaba herida. Detuvo a Pólvora. Se bajó, y le ofreció llevarla a su casa para curarla un poco. La anciana un poco asustada, aceptó. Al llegar a casa de Minerva se quitó el chal de su cabeza, comió y bebió lo ofrecido.

-Eres muy amable… con quien no conoces, mujer.

-Por lo general, soy muy desconfiada y muy terca, pero no cruel. No iba dejarla tirada como si fuera nadie. ¿Cómo se llama señora?

-Margarita. ¿Y usted?

-Minerva- Minerva se sentó a sus pies para chequearle las heridas, de las cuales se horrorizó. Parecían latigazos y cortaduras -¡Ih! ¿Quién le hizo esto? Margarita- y soltó la falda al tiempo que Margarita la tomaba de las manos

-Eso ya no importa pues pronto mi vida llegará a su fin, Minerva.

-¿Cómo que no, sin tan solo me deja…?

-No soy humana Minerva. Soy un hada. Mi nombre es Margarita. Una "Dríade" Reina. Mi reino estaba en un enorme árbol, pero su bosque ha sido invadido por malvados humanos. Mi esposo, me desapareció con este aspecto temporal hasta que llegara a salvo al Valle Dorado de las Hadas, pero…- bajó la mirada con lágrimas mostrándole las heridas -Mi Rey Remus debió perder la batalla, y el árbol está siendo podado rama por rama para ser talado, he ahí la razón de mis heridas. Una vez talado, moriré.

-Perdone, pero no sé si creerlo, aún así… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Nada Minerva. Sin embargo has intentado salvar mi vida. Por ello, soy yo quien quiere agradecerte concediéndote un deseo- Minerva negó con terquedad sin creer en lo que decía, además, su mayor deseo era un absurdo. Más su solitario corazón no pudo resistirse y se abrió con lágrimas. "Oh Dios bendito" pensó.

-Margarita… hace muchos años fui muy feliz, pero mi esposo murió en una guerra. A raíz de ello, mi pequeño nació débil y murió.- cerró sus ojos -Mi mayor deseo es… es volver a ser madre aunque… éste bebe, ya no nazca de mí.

Margarita sintió en su corazón el dolor que cargaba Minerva, entonces cerró sus manos a puño que al abrirlas tenían un grano de cebada y una bolsita.

-Este grano de cebada es de una clase muy distinta a las que crecen en los campos y echas de comer a los pollos. Lo plantarás en una maceta cerca de tu ventana. Deberás cuidarla y regarla una vez durante siete días en las mañanas. Antes que se termine el día siete, rosearás la mitad de este polvo dorado, y la dejas descansar por ese día más.- Puso el grano y la bolsita de piel en las manos de Minerva y se las cerró.

Margarita se estremeció brillando con luz cegadora volviendo a su forma original.

Minerva abrió los ojos tras su transformación para ver a un pequeño ser en sus manos. Su cabello era gris con hermosas hondas largo hasta sus pies. Su vestido era blanco, elegante y largo con detalles en plateado. Un rostro algo arrugado y angelical, y unas alas de mariposa blancas con bordes plateados. Las tocó, eran suaves, tan delicadas que le dio miedo rompérselas. Era como ver un pequeño ángel maltratado por la ignorancia del hombre. Minerva la miraba, sintiéndose impotente. Los amielados ojos de Margarita se fueron cerrando diciéndole "_Por favor, cuídala_" y sus alas blancas de mariposa dejaron de brillar, se desmayó… y murió. A los segundos se convirtió en miles de puntitos luminosos y uno se introdujo en su corazón -Así lo haré Margarita. Gracias.

(H/H)

A la mañana del octavo día, Minerva despertó con el canto de sus dos gallos. Al viejo se le oía uno lindo canto, mientras que al más joven era como oírlo con el peor de los catarros. Negó con la cabeza -Ya aprenderá- viró su rostro hacia su ventana y sonrió maravillada. Se quitó las cobijas para acercarse.

Frente a su ventana estaba el hermoso botón de una flor de aspecto a un tulipán puramente blanco, pero sus pétalos estaban tan apretados que parecía un capullo ocultando a una mariposa.

-Eres mi flor más linda, pero mi más bello deseo está dentro de ti.- y le dio un beso.

El tulipán se abrió.

Dentro, sobre los verdes y aterciopelados estambres, estaba en forma fetal, un bebe. Minerva, se puso sus lentes cuadrados para verificar, y sí, era un bebe. De piel blanca y de mechones castaños. Despertó, frotó sus ojitos, y enfocó su par de puntitos mieles con los verdes de Minerva. Se puso a jugar con los pies de sus gorditas piernas, y supo que no era un niño, sino una niña.

-hola preciosa.- dijo encantada. Una de las hojas del tallo cambió de color a un suave rosado y se soltó, Minerva la tomó, y supo lo que tenía que hacer:

La niñita durmió en la flor, bebió el néctar de sus pétalos, y usó un vestidito de manguitas verdes, pétalos blancos, y de pañal una hojita verde. Terminados tres meses (3 añitos para la niña) la flor se marchitó, y tuvo que aprender a dormir en una pulida cascara de nuez con colchón de pétalos violeta y otro de rosa como colcha.

Cuando cumplía once meses (11 añitos, y ya con inicios de pubertad), fue roseada por última vez con el polvo dorado y Minerva pensó que era hora de darle a la pulgarcita su propio dormitorio. Mimi (como Hermione la llamaba) la llevó al pueblo oculta entre su ropa, y había soltado unas cuantas mechas largas para que la niña le indicara cualquier inconveniente. Estaban en una tienda y Hermione templó un poco sus mechas para señalarle una linda casa de muñecas con todos los accesorios, pero fue por una niña muy mimada, que con escandalosos lloriqueos convenció a sus padres para que se la compraran, y la ganó. La ex institutriz, acomodó sus lentes cuadrados y pensó que si "esa malcriada Parkinson" hubiese sido "suya" hace rato la habría puesto en cintura como se debe. Al final, la tendera le ofreció otra, pero no estaba totalmente terminada y tardaría dos semanas en concluirla. Minerva se acercó y Hermione se asomó, no era ostentosa como la anterior, pero ambas sonrieron. Era perfecta.

-_¡Cómprala mamá! ¡Cómprala!- _exclamó Hermione jalándole las mechas a Minerva que hizo muecas de dolor. Movió a un lado el mechón para que Hermione dejara de jalonear y hundirla en el bolsillo para cubrirla con su chal.

-¿Cómo dijo Madame Dumbledore?- dijo la tendera acercándose.

-Me la llevo…- _¿Queee? Pero Madame Dumbledore… no está terminada_ -Démela "Así" como está, y le pago el mismo precio de la casa de muñecas anterior Sra. Lovegood.- le ofreció para que "ya" no discutiera y porque tuvo ideas para esa en especial.

-Vendida- aceptó la tendera feliz sin parpadear.

La gente del pueblo que la conocía y que "no tenía nada más que hacer", la miraban con una lástima cuando subió la casita a su carreta: "Pobre mujer, la soledad la volvió loca" "_¡Ja!_" pensó McGonagall. ¡Y Qué! Prefería eso, a andar de chismosa por ahí sin hacer nada productivo. Simplemente torció su nariz y los ignoró.

Al salir vieron a un pobre gatito llorando abandonado, Mimí se hizo la sorda, Hermione no.

-Pero si ya tenemos a Fluffy.- murmuró, pues estaban en la calle.

-Pero es que me da pena mamá Mimí- Minerva encogió su severa mirada y se miró al bolsillo improvisado en su pecho, y encontró una carita y ojitos de pollito triste. Suspiró desarmada. La pequeña le puso de nombre "Croockshanks". Ambas armaron el nuevo dormitorio de Hermione sobre una gran mesa en toda la esquina al lado del de Minerva. Sacaron algunos accesorios fuera de la casa de muñecas, como: cama un juego de sala y otros detalles. A la casa ya vacía, le puso libros en ella y solo dejó un cajón (salita) con la muñeca y otros adornos.

Aprendió a trasladarse con ayuda de Croockshanks, Fluffy, o de Mimi. También era muy amiga de Jacquimo y con quien jugaban a cantar en el borde de la ventana de la cocina. La cual su madre estaba orgullosa, ya que poseía una voz tan suave y tenue que su canto era algo nada antes escuchado. Jacquimo al enterarse su deseo de volar, la invitó a subirse a su espalda. La ojimiel vio a su madre dirigirse al fogón para sacar el almuerzo, y al rato ya estaba siendo más enmarañada por el viento. Sin embargo, entre risas, la golondrina hizo una maniobra que la castaña por tener los brazos elevados no alcanzó a sostenerse, y cayó al vacío, (para por suerte) caer en la lanuda espalda de Fluffy. Ganó una regañina de mamá Mimi y el miedo a volar.

A los 16 meses: una plebeya, hija menor de la florista Evans se casaba con el hijo menor del Rey Charlus I, y pidió a Minerva ser su madrina de bodas y a la vez era invitada de honor de los reyes. Mimí iba a rechazarlas, pero Mione la convenció que no lo hiciera y rogó porque la llevara. Un carruaje otorgado por los reyes Charlus I y Doreah, "las" recogió. La castaña disfrutó (a escondidas): el beso de los novios en la iglesia, el baile, ver a los invitados en sus mejores galas, de la comida y del castillo.

Al regresar a casa, para Hermione todo había sido un sueño y no paraba de hablar del tema. Minerva la observó ingresar a su mini biombo y al salir del mismo, se dio cuenta que su pequeñita era ya una hermosa doncellita. Sus cabellos eran castaños y largos hasta la cintura, sus rizos estaban moldeados gracias a sus consejos con el cepillo de una muñeca. Poseía una figurita que muchas señoritas y señoras del pueblo le envidiarían, ni que negar que hubiera tenido ya muchos pretendientes haciendo fila en su puerta por casarse con ella. El "único" problema, era que su tamaño apenas pasaba centímetros más arriba de su dedo pulgar. Si tan solo Margarita hubiese podido hablar más del Valle Dorado de las Hadas, habría llevado a la pulgarcita Hermione no solo ha hacer amigos, sino ya con derecho a hacer su vida.

(H/H)

A inicios de los dieciocho, Mimí le leía otra historia, pero la pulgarcita le dijo:

-Mamá, me encantan tus historias que escribes y los cuentos que me lees, pero por favor. No tienes una con gente… como yo- se señaló. Mimí le sonrió comprensiva.

-De hecho, estoy escribiendo una que pronto publicaré, y para acompañar algunas páginas hice un par de dibujos en un cuaderno. ¿Te los muestro?- la muchacha sonrió y asintió. Minerva regresó de su habitación y dejó un cuaderno abierto con dos pinzas de ropa y un libro grueso para soportarlo detrás. Era la imagen de una pareja de hadas en el día de su boda, una sonrisa enamorada bailaba en sus rostros -la muchacha de cabellos dorados como el sol, se llamará "Luna". Y el príncipe de cabellos rojos fuego será "Ronald"- al lado de esa página, el príncipe estaba cerca de una casita hongo en lo alto de un árbol donde había conocido a Luna. Minerva le explicó parte de la trama hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, pero la castaña quiso verla un poco más. Minerva no se opuso.

Hermione miraba con ilusión la imagen del príncipe Ronald y jugó con ella a que la invitaba a bailar: hizo una reverencia, tomó posición, y bailó tarareando las melodías de aquella boda en el castillo de Hogwarts.

Bailaba, y la luz de la vela hacía un precioso efecto con el vidrio de colores de la ventana, y por fuera, un par de ojitos verdes como las esmeraldas que se paseaba aventurado por el bosque, las divisó a lo lejos. Atraído, "curioso y testarudo" como es, descubrió que provenían de un lugar prohibido por ser habitado por humanos. Al llegar, vio a través del vidrio a una muchacha bailando grácilmente en camisón largo hasta los pies al son de su tenue y dulce tonada. Sus castaños cabellos largos y rizos se movían y brincaban graciosamente, pero su mirada… "No Podía" encontrar su mirada, claro estaba para… "¿Quién era ese idiota?", "¿Qué hace ahí? Sí ni siquiera se mueve". "_Si pudiera verla más de cerca_". Buscó la manera de poder entrar, y notó un trozo de vidrio roto. Aterrizó en el borde de madera, olvidando que no estaba "totalmente" solo.

-Bzz… bzzzzz… bzzzz (_es peligroso, vámonos_)- zumbó su abejorro.

-Tranquilo Buckbeack. Solo quiero conocerla y ya.- Bzz… bzzz (_No lo hagas_) -Mira, voy a entrar ahí y si se convierte en un monstruo, me gritas- y se introdujo. Se ocultó detrás de la figura del "idiota", y escuchó su voz:

-¿Tienes que irte ya? Aaah, ya veo. Has sido un gran bailarín. Me gustaría volver a verte.- le dio la espalda al cuaderno con tristeza -¿No puedes? Hmm… que pena…

-JAJAJAJA… entonces, ¿Puedo cortarlo?- a la castañita se le erizó todo el cuerpo. Dio media vuelta y la cabeza del pelirrojo volaba boca abajo a sus pies; ahora tras un cuadrado, veía la de un cabello negro de mechas encrespadas, una sonrisa socarrona y engreída, y ojos... (Se acercó despacio por si la vista le fallaba) verdes llenos de diversión -¿Verdad que soy más guapo?

La castañita palideció, y gritó... -¡Aaaaaaahh!- para "horrorizada" salir corriendo.

-Ah no… nonono…- él trató de salir por el recuadro y se atoró -No te vayas.- la ojimiel, desesperada buscó escondite: ¿La casa de muñecas?, estaba lejos; ¿bajo su cama? Ni se diga; ¿y donde estaba su lobo? A sí, Fluffy dormidooote patas arriba. ¡Allí! la tetera bonita de Mimí (rota de su base) puesta de adorno. El ojiverde logró zafarse y voló hasta la tetera levantando la tapa con la espada y se asomó -Oh, vamos. No soy tan feo. Y pensar que debía ser yo el asustado- pero la chica retrocedió. El chico lo notó y escondió la espada, volvió su vista, pero ya no estaba. La castañita se arrastró por la parte rota debajo de la tetera, se puso de pie y chocó contra el duro pecho de él capturándola en sus brazos -¿Serías tan amable de dejar de huir? No voy a comerte.- pidió el pelinegro -¡AY!- de un pisotón se soltó, vio la almohadilla de alfileres, tomó uno y lo apuntó.

-¡ATRÁS!- exclamó. Él dio un paso atrás cuidadoso.

-No pelearé con usted señorita.- aseveró.

-Entonces saldrá de mis aposentos. Por las buenas.- exigió.

-¿Si No Quiero? *TAZ*- retuvo una sorpresiva estocada de ella. ¡La chica iba en serio!

-Entonces… *TAZ* *TAZ*- él se defendió de dos más -te saco. Por las malas.

-Como guste mi lady.- aceptó el reto con una sonrisa que casi la aturdió. Ambos atacaban y defendían a la vez sin quitarse los ojos de encima. Fue empujada hacia el cuaderno, y él le cayó encima quedando "sus espadas" en (X) equis, -Eres excelente preciosa- la aprisionó más, ella sintió el aliento mentolado del ojiverde en su rostro -Nunca en mi vida he luchado contra una dama, pero sepa que no soy de perder- masculló advirtiéndola.

-Pues sepa que yo tampoco caballero.- refutó.

-Es usted una terca. ¿Lo sabía?- Aguerrida, inteligente, y hermosa le faltó decir.

-Y usted un arrogante testarudo.- él asintió con descaro -¿Por qué no se va?

-Dijo que me sacaría. Sáqueme, _Si puedes_- susurró y le guiñó un ojo. La muchacha enfurecida y ruborizada, lo empujó con fuerza para hacerle una barrida por los pies que él esquivó de un brincó desapareciendo. Ella miró a su alrededor como cuando un gato busca atento donde se escondió el ratón, hasta que -¡Acá gatita!- siguiendo su voz, levantando su espada dio una media vuelta y… ¡Estaba volando sobre su cabeza! Él rió astuto -¡Jajajajaja! A que no me alcanzas muchachita- pero dejó de reírse al notar que la castañita se había paralizado por algo, miró hacia atrás… No era nadie. La miró de reojo no comprendiendo la causa, y aprovechó su distracción. Guardando su espada, puso la punta de su pie sobre la punta del alfiler, y lo empujó hacia abajo lentamente hasta que tocó el suelo de madera. La castaña no perdió de vista como esas alas se movían vivas y graciosas tras la espalda del chico que soltaban un luminoso destello dorado -No saldrás corriendo otra vez ¿verdad?- dijo en voz ronca y suave, encantado por el brillo de esos ojos dorados amielados. Ella, sintió una corriente agradable cuando él tocó su mano para intentar quitarle el alfiler, lo miró estaba muy cerca de su cara -No pretendo hacerte daño, solo quiero ser tu amigo.

-Tienes alas- susurró anonadada.

-¿Ah? Sí.- las batió juguetón para ella quien rió encantada -¿Y?

-Son hermosas.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres volar?- la tomó de la cintura y se elevaron de la mesa vieja. Ella del susto soltó el alfiler estrepitosamente, apretó los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No… nono… por favor.

-¿Por qué?- susurró en su oído disfrutando su cercanía.

-Me da miedo. Se lo ruego… bájeme- él descendió. Al tocar el suelo ella se apartó. Lo recorrió de los pies hasta ese azabache indomable: era muy apuesto, más alto que ella, y poseedor de unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas como los de Mimí. Miró la pareja de novios comparándolos con él. Asombrada dijo -Eres uno de ellos. Eres un hada.

-Lo soy- puso los puños en cintura y sacó pecho con orgullo -¿Por qué?

-Nunca había visto un hada… hasta ahora.- sonrió emocionada. Al ojiverde le pareció curioso, pero hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchachita?- Ella hizo una pequeña mala reverencia con su falda.

-Hermione, y a veces me dicen "pulgarcita"- él tomó su mano y se la besó.

-"Hermione"- susurró -hermoso nombre, como su dueña.- ella se sonrojó.

-Gracias ¿y el suyo?

-Harry, y me dicen Harry.- le sonrió, Hermione lo condujo a un mini sofá rojo -No fue mi intención asustarte, más bien, intenté ser gracioso, pero me salió mal.- le dijo al sentarse y sin soltar sus manos.

-También debo disculparme.- dijo ella -Te ataqué sin escucharte, pero me asusté. No todos los días tengo una visita así.

-¿Una visita como yo?- preguntó extrañado. Hermione asintió.

-Toda mi vida había creído ser la única en el mundo así. Eres la primera persona que conozco de mi estatura.

-No comprendo- él frunció su ceño -¿por qué estás en la casa de un humano? ¿Acaso eres su prisionera?

-Oh no jojojo…- rió graciosamente -nada de eso Harry. _Vivo aquí, desde que nací_.

-¿Vives aquíiii?- expresó asombrado, ella asintió -¿Cómo?- y fueron interrumpidos.

-*Toc, Toc* Pulgarcita.- Harry inquietado se puso de pie para esconderse, pero Hermione lo detuvo y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-Sí mamá- A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula.

-¿Todavía no duermes hija?

-Los dibujos están muy bonitos mamá Mimí- Hermione tomó a Harry de las mejillas, estaba "muy" asustado -_Harry mírame, cálmate, no pasara nada, ¿está bien?- _él asintió intentando creerle_ -_¿Qué haces aún despierta?

-Oí ruidos en la cocina, y también oí algo en tu cuarto… ¿Te paso algo?

-No, estaba… jugando con Croockshanks- Y Minerva elevó sus cejas, pues el minino estaba a sus pies esperando abriera la puerta de pulgarcita.

-Bueno. No…- Minerva se quedó mirando la puerta -olvides apagar la vela.

-Está bien mamá. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana hija.- y se fue llevándose al gato.

-¿Un humano es tu madre?- fue el comentario de Harry.

-Así es- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con un monstruo?

-Pues… porque…- se silenció -ese monstruo, como tu le llamas… me ha cuidado muy bien y es mi madre- él volteó y su mirada dolida le dijo que debió morderse la lengua -Y si no te has dado cuenta, soy pequeña y no tengo alas, por lo tanto también soy un monstruo Harry. No quiero ser descortés, pero por favor… vete.

Hermione fue por la vela y de un soplido la apagó. Llegó a su cama y se introdujo bajo su colcha. Se sintió mal por haberlo echado así, después de todo, era el primer amigo de su tamaño que conocía, pero lo que dijo no estuvo bien.

Tras varios minutos de sollozo y silencio sintió un peso en su cama, viró su rostro y al instante una pequeña bolita de luz aparecía.

-Harry…- se sentó asustada.

-Tranquila- ella lo miró y él asintió -Confía en mí. Dame tus manos- él cubrió sus manos y las introdujo dentro. Sonrió maravillada, sentía un agradable calor, pero no se quemaban -No podía irme tranquilo, sabiendo que te ofendí Hermione.- jugando con los dedos de Harry, le relató.

-Tenía trece años (13 meses): me había quejado tanto por mi tamaño, por no ser como ellos, por sus bonitas ropas, por no tener amigas, por tener que estar siempre escondida…, que un día solté en voz muy alta "Todos los humanos son unos monstruos, los odio". Olvidé que mamá estaba ahí… sirviéndome un trozo de pastel de calabaza, uno de mis favoritos. Solo lo dejó en la mesa y se marchó. No lo entendí, pero no pude comer. Fluffy me abrió su puerta, y con el gato subí a su cama en su habitación. Jamás vi a nadie llorar así como ella. Fue cuando me contó la historia de la perdida de su familia humana hasta que…- dirigió su mirada a él -tras intentar salvar la vida de una anciana "sin saber" que era un hada. Le concedió su deseo. Y esa soy yo Harry, fui concedida por su deseo de ser madre. Un deseo de ella. Al final dijo "_Si soy un monstruo, eres libre de elegir_" No me habló por una semana. Intenté irme, pero no pude y la ayudé con la granja hasta donde podía con tal que me perdonara… No todos los humanos son malos Harry, y ejemplo de ello es mi madre. Ella es especial.- sollozó la castaña. Sintió los cálidos dedos de Harry pasar por sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

-Yo…- susurró y arrepentido dejó caer su cabeza -lo siento.

-No, discúlpame tú. No debí tratarte así sabiendo que apenas nos conocemos.- él la miró con firmeza.

-Eso no justifica lo que dije- Tomó una mano de la castaña y la puso en su corazón -Por favor, ruego me perdones Hermione… en serio.- le dijo sinceramente. Ella como respuesta le regaló un suave beso en una mejilla.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo sonriendo inexplicablemente sonrojado.

-Es un "beso". Los humanos lo usan para saludar, felicitar o despedirse de alguien querido: familiar o amigo. Yo lo he usado para perdonarte.

-¿Puedo volver a verte?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Me encantaría. Pero me gustaría que también conocieras a mamá y dejes de temerle.

-No sería fácil para mí, puesto que me educaron para no acercarme a ningún humano. Sin embargo, he cometido una falta y quiero repararla.- sentenció Harry. Se quedaron contemplándose en silencio.

-Harry- "_¿Sí?_" ella se acomodó en su cama -En tu mundo… ¿Hay un príncipe?_-_ "_Sí, lo hay" _-¿y lo conoces? Quiero decir… ¿es amigo tuyo?- Él asintió intrigado, "_Sí, es Muy amigo mío. ¿Por qué?_" -¿Le hablarías de mi? Me encantaría conocerlo- la mirada ojiverde brilló misteriosamente "_Se lo diré_" la ojimiel cerró sus ojos y él desapareció la esfera -Gracias por ser mi amigo Harry.- un susurro llegó a su oído _"Gracias por ser la mía… descansa muchachita"_ se sentó en el suelo al pie de la cama a observarla dormir. Tomó un mechón castaño largo y rizado para llenar su olfato de la manzanilla, la miel, y un leve aroma a papel y libros. Y ella solo pudo tener en sueños al chico de ojos verdes bailando juntos sin importarle que no fuera un príncipe.

(H/H)

-Me mentiste.

-No, no te mentí mamá.

-No por supuesto- juntó las manos sobre la mesa -, estabas con Croockshanks jugando a cazar ratones en la cocina ¿verdad?- dijo con sarcasmo. Hermione no contestó -cuando me dijiste eso, el gato estaba a mis pies fuera de tu puerta- Harry llegaba a la cocina y se escondió detrás de la cortina. Se asomó. Madre e hija estaban discutiendo sentadas en sus sillas y mesas mirándose la una a la otra -Hermione, sé que ya eres una adulta, pero tengo derecho a una muy buena explicación- la castañita tragó saliva, y tras morderse los labios, confesó _"Anoche conocí a un muchacho hada"_ -¡No utilices al personaje que cree para tu mentira!- acusó Minerva. "_Es verdad mamá, no es como el del cuaderno, pero lo vi como tu me ves a mi. No sé como llegó a mi ventana…_".

-¡Es verdad!- salió Harry de la cortina. Minerva lo vio con asombro y Hermione volteó en su silla -Buenos días madame…- _"Dumbledore, joven"_ -Eh sí. Mad-Madame Dumbledore. Siento interrumpir, pero… lo que di-dice "su hija" es verdad y aquí… aquí estoy dando la cara por confirmar s-su palabra. Mi nombre es Har-rry, Harry.

-Buenos días caballero, pase que no le haré ningún daño, y… Deje de temblar que va dañar mi cortina.- Harry se estremeció, y tragando saliva voló a la mesa a relatarle como fueron los hechos. Minerva observaba y escuchaba -es así… madame que la llamé "Monstruo". A su hija le pedí perdón, ahora se lo pido a usted.- La viuda encogió la mirada. Se levantó de su puesto a buscar algo en los estantes. Harry temblaba creyendo que sacaría un matamoscas, pero fue otra sillita que colocó al lado de Hermione.

-¿Gusta desayunar con nosotras joven Harry?- Harry se quedó de piedra miró a Hermione, ésta muy sonriente y entusiasta asintió. "_Bueno, gracias_" aceptó éste. Y los tres degustaron un rico desayuno (él repitió), y charlaron entre comidas. A Minerva, aunque no gustándole eso de "monstruo", le pareció muy sincero y le cayó bien, y permitió su visita a Hermione bajo sus reglas. Y Harry, gracias a eso, no solo se permitió conocer con libertad y de cerca la vida de un humano, sino que se hizo más amigo de la castañita pulgarcita y descubrió que le gustaba.

Fue invitado al cumpleaños de Hermione en septiembre (sus 19 años), la ojimiel había quitado una cintita de una muñeca y se hizo una cola de caballo rizada con ella, y puesto un vestido muy bonito que consistía en una falda azul cielo, corsé verde y blusa blanca de mangas cortas, todo para agradar a Harry y la elogió. Harry alabó el famoso pastel de calabaza de Madame Dumbledore, con centro de mermelada de manzana, con una cubierta de crema y miel derretida encima. Ya en la noche, la castañita se despedía de él de la ventana de su dormitorio.

-Hey, ¿y eso?- preguntó Hermione curiosa al oír un zumbido.

-Oh, es Buckbeack, mi mascota es un abejorro, y no puede vivir sin mí.

-Ooooh, quiero verlo- y lo arrastró hasta fuera. Allí vio al simpático abejorro de rayas amarillas y rojas vino -Ay si es lindo.- dijo acariciándolo, Buckbeack zumbó feliz Bzzzz bz bzzzzzz "_Gracias, vamos a pasear_".

-Hermione ¿Damos un paseo?- Ofrecía Harry, ella se restregó las manos.

-Harry… recuerdas a Jacquimo la golondrina ¿verdad?- él asintió -tenía once años y me caí de él por intentar volar. Desde ese día me da miedo.

-Conmigo no pasará lo mismo. Te aseguro no caerás- Harry montó primero en Buckbeack, Hermione a horcajadas detrás de él y se deslizaron en el aire.

Harry rió al sentir el rostro de Hermione clavado en medio de sus alas:

-Hermione, te estas perdiendo la belleza nocturna.- ella se esforzó por abrir los ojos por encima de un hombro de Harry.

-La luna…- tragó saliva -y… las estrellas, que hermosas… se ven.

-Eso no es todo- la llevó a recorrer sitios que ni en sueños lograría ver, hasta que se detuvieron en lo alto del centro de un lago que parecía espejo, y reflejaba a "_unas estrellitas que se movían"_, él rió por su ocurrencia -No son estrellas, a este sitio le llamo: el lago de las luciérnagas.

-"El lago de las luciérnagas"- repitió en susurro -es fascinante Harry.- Harry puso de perfil su rostro, y dijo.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- a ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Me encantaría.- él cruzó una pierna para voltear de cuerpo entero y ofrecerle una mano. A ella le pareció descabellado lo que leyó en sus ojos -¿Aquí? Estás…

-sí confías en mi, no caerás.- Temerosa tomó su mano y él con una sonrisa divertida, se lanzó del abejorro jalando a Hermione.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!- gritó cerrando sus ojos y esperó sentir el chapuzón, pero cayó en brazos de Harry, y (temblando) se enganchó a su cuello. Y sintió los labios de él en su oído derecho.

_Let me be your wings_- susurró una suave y lenta tonada

_Let me be your only love. _

_Let me take you far beyond the stars_- Harry se movió despacio

_Let me be your wings. Let me lift you high above. _

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours. _

_Anything that you desire, anything at all. _

_Everyday I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you fall_- se silenció unos segundos.

La bajó despacio hasta sostenerla de la cintura y los pies de ella estuvieran sobre los suyos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, continuó.

_Let me be your wings. _

_Leave behind the world you know, for another world of wondrous things. _

_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings_- la alejó de él sin soltar su mano -_Fly with me and I will be your wings_- y la enrollo nuevamente quedando abrazando a la castaña por detrás, y su aliento rosando su oído izquierdo y cuello. Ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

_Anything that you desire, anything at all_- _"_anything at all_" _cantó con él

_Everyday I'll take you higher, and I'll never let you fall_.- él abrió sus brazos y la soltó.

-You will be my wings- fue turno de Hermione "_Let me be your wings_" canto él al atraparla, y la mantuvo en sus brazos apenas tocando el agua con los pies -You will be my only love, wondrous things are sure to happen- juntos -We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.

-_Heaven isn't too far_- Harry se detuvo.

-Heaven is where you are- contestó Hermione revolviendo las mechas de Harry. Juntos.

-Stay with me, and let… me beee… your… wiiiiings- él la tomó de la cintura y juntos se elevaron siendo ella libre de abrir sus brazos al cielo. Y se dejaron caer en el lomo de Buckbeack.

Dos pares de ojos salieron de su escondite entre los montes tras el intento fallido de cazar luciérnagas, uno de ellos quedó impresionado con la joven que acompañaba al príncipe, y dijo:

-Padre, esa hembra es muy bonita.

-Deliciosa diría yo.

-La quiero para mí.- exigió.

-Síii, sería una bonita esposita para ti hijo.- miró a su hijo -Hay que capturarla y si la quieres tendrás que ayudarme.

-Haré lo que digas padre.

(H/H)

El pelinegro, tenía su verde mirada puesta al frente de Buckbeack, pero su concentración y corazón estaban en la chica castaña sentada sobre sus piernas, y que lo abrazaba acurrucando su cabeza en su cálido pecho. Sonrió para sí, y su mente le dijo "_Me gustaría pedirte como novia… si tan solo…_", pero su sonrisa se entristeció había olvidado un detalle. Sintió un movimiento de ella. Cuando ambos encontraron un brillo en sus miradas, ella No soportando más las palpitaciones que gritaban de su corazón, posó una suave mano en una mejilla, cerró sus mieles ojos y le dio un suave beso en sus labios. Harry se quedó sorprendido, pero que lo sacudió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Cerró sus ojos y le correspondió lento, despacio, delicado, abrazándola como si temiera que de un momento a otro ella desapareciera. Aquello era tan nueva que poco a poco sus inexpertas bocas fueron degustando su dulce néctar dentro de ellas. Sin darse cuenta aterrizaron, y continuaron besándose sin bajarse aún de Buckbeack hasta que la necesidad de aire los hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué fue lo que acabamos de hacer?- preguntó Harry agitado y maravillado por tan exquisita sensación. Ella susurró.

-Los humanos también lo llaman "beso", pero es solo para parejas… que se aman.

El ojiverde volvió capturó esa boca con un apasionado beso. Los dedos de Hermione se enterraron el cabello negro de Harry, y las de él: una estaba acariciando rizos y nuca, y la otra iba rumbo al muslo. Hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó una voz femenina que no era de Minerva. "_Haaarrrius_".

-Un rato más madre…- se quejó Harry. _"Harriuuus" _el ojiverde asustado se despegó de Hermione, levantó la vista y a lo lejos vio por el bosque un luminoso camino dorado -¡Madre!- "¿Madre?" repitió Hermione aturdida -es mi madre… La Reina Hada Lilium me está buscando.- Hermione abrió sus ojos como plato.

-¿LA… QUE QUEEE?- "_HARRIUS ¿Dónde te has metido muchacho?_".

-Y ese era mi padre El Rey Cornelius.- se dio un zape en la frente -Oh, ¿Cómo pude olvidar que salían al inicio de la temporada de otoño?

-¿Eres un príncipe Harry?- dijo Hermione incrédula y molesta -Adiós Buckbeack- dándole una caricia al abejorro, se bajó y caminó a paso veloz hacia su dormitorio. Harry la siguió para agarrarla de un brazo, pero ella se volteó sola -Sabes todo de mi procedencia, de mi madre humana, nada te he ocultado, he confiado en ti y…, sin embargo… ¿tú no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo como eso?- el frunció su ceño molesto.

-Porque quería que me conocieras como soy, y no por un título.- eso también hirió.

-¿Por quién me has tomado? Me importas tú y solo tú Harry con título o sin él y mi madre no se opone, pero… que dirá tu "Real Familia" cuando sepa que estás saliendo con una humana en miniatura. ¿Me aceptarían? Y en el mundo humano, lo malo de los príncipes es que siempre están comprometidos con alguien de sangre "Real". Dime que tú no estás comprometido con nadie- lo miró fijamente, él no respondió -Vaya, no son tan diferentes después de todo.- La ojimiel rió sin gracia y asintió -Fue… demasiado bonito… para ser verdad- dio media vuelta y sintió un tirón de su cintura para ser aprisionada por esos brazos y los labios de él pegados a los suyos.

-Sí estoy comprometido, pero… jamás pensé que conocería a alguien como tú.

-¿La amas?- Harry se quedó en silencio.

-_"No lo sé"-_ Ella fue separándose lentamente -Espera-, él la retuvo de una mano y le colocó un anillo con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada -Hermione, me gustas… demasiado, y No Quiero Perderte, pero si no vuelvo. Por favor, no me olvides.- él quiso besarla una vez más, pero ella salió corriendo. _"Haaarrriuuus" _al grito de su madre, Harry dio un par de pasos derrotado… se fue.

Estaba llorando en un recóndito rincón de la casa de muñecas. Escuchó el chirrido de la ventana, _"Hermione" _Levantó su rostro empañado de lágrimas, su madre se sentaba en su silla y abría una mano sobre la mesa dormitorio -Ven hija. Necesitas desahogarte.- corrió a la cálida mano de su madre y abrazando su pulgar, entre lágrimas le relató todo. Mimí sonrió nostálgica -¿Sabes? A mi me ocurrió al revés. Solo que antes yo solo tenía ojos secretos para el Conde McGregor, pero Mi Aberforth me pedía matrimonio por cuarta vez robándome mi primer beso en el lago negro del castillo de Hogwarts- _"¡En serio mamá!"_ -Oh sí, y por mí terquedad casi lo pierdo ese mismo día. Fue algo que no soñé, pero que jamás olvidé.- y acariciando el rizado castaño de su pequeña le dijo -Recuerdas la boda de James y Lily- _"como olvidarla mamá" -_Y recuerdas "En qué" circunstancias se casaban ¿Verdad?- "_El era un príncipe y ella la plebeya del mercado_" -Exacto. James enfrentó a su propio padre el Rey Charlus I con tal de casarse con esa muchacha.

-Lo veo imposible mamá porque… pienso que los humanos y las hadas son diferentes.

-Bueno. Tómalo como un ejemplo hija, quien quita que corras esa misma suerte...

Luego de rato de conversaciones, confesiones y risas entre mujeres, Hermione estaba en su cama reflexionando la femenina conversación con su madre sin quitarse su bonito vestido, y observando con ilusión el anillo en su mano. _"No todo está perdido", _le había dicho Mimí al final. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró reviviendo cada momento compartido con Harry, en especial ese beso que estaba segura él también sintió. El sueño ya la vencía, cuando el estruendo del vidrió de su ventana la levantó de golpe, asustada se sentó para ver como de una piedra grande saltaba una escalofriante sombra al lado de su cama. Iba a gritar cuando la sombra sacó su larga lengua estampándosela en la cara quitándole la respiración. Una vez desmayada fue envuelta con la sabana y la colcha, y la trepó al lomo.

Al dar la media vuelta la sombra se encontró cara a cara con Fluffy. Intentó atacarlo, pero la sombra le picó un ojo con su lengua y al otro le dio una patada, casi cegando al can. Fluffy por segunda vez intentó atraparlo trepando a la mesa, pero no contó con los vidrios de la ventana y se clavó algunos, volviendo a lastimarse la pata derecha trasera. Aulló de dolor y para llamar a Minerva. La sombra saltó fuera de la ventana, pero oyó un "¡MIUUUAUUU!" enfurecido de un gato. Miró hacia atrás y un gato caramelo no se quedó atrás saltando como un tigre sobre la cabeza del perro y siguió al raptor a lo largo del techo. Cuando lo vio en un borde, la sombra saltó al vacío, Croockshanks no dudó en saltarle encima, pero tampoco contó con que el bebedero de los animales de la granja estaba ahí y cayó de clavado. El raptor fue más astuto todavía, ya que antes de también caer al agua, lanzó a su víctima fuera a los brazos de un Segundo raptor. Este segundo corrió entre saltos largos hacia un agujero en medio de una cerca de piedras, pero un escobazo en lugar de golpearlo lo empujó, dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

(H/H)

Sobre una ancha verde hoja de nenúfar, en un pantano feo y mal oliente, la ojimiel pulgarcita era despertada al sentir el cimbrar de la hoja por culpa de dos cosas caer en ella. Eran dos enormes, gordos y feos sapos. Uno de ellos habló:

-Soy Thomas Riddle, y este es mi hijo heredero, Tom. Te casarás con él, procrearán a mis nietos, y vivirán felices juntos aquí en el pantano de Slytherin.

La ojimiel dejó de mirar al viejo sapo ya que notó a Tom acercársele y retrocedió, pero el nenúfar tenía un límite. La mano viscosa y fría de Tom tocó un pie para subir por la pierna a la vez que la desnudaba, ella de asco sacudió la pierna para pisotearla. Tom se quejó de dolor y la agarró del cabello para zarandearla y con el jaloneo el lazo del cabello se soltaba.

_-"¡Croac, croac, croac, croac!" (Hembra estúpida, ¿Cómo te atreves?)- _Ella se quejó de dolor, y Thomas dijo.

-Déjala Tom, después que arreglemos tu recamara nupcial podrás domarla como se debe y…- la observó, agregó -la disfrutarás. Por ahora la dejaremos sola, no podrá escapar de éste solitario nenúfar. Vámonos- ordenó y saltó al agua. Tom miró a la pulgarcita, y saltó siguiendo a su padre.

Hermione agarró su falda y se restregó su pierna con la tela. A estas alturas, su madre ya debía estar preocupada, y Harry… deseó que la encontrara. Más su razón le preguntó "¿Qué tal si nunca llega?", entonces escogió escapar por sí misma Se estremeció. No soportaría vivir al lado de dos horribles sapos libidinosos. Observó alrededor y no había nada más que agua, toda la vegetación se veía lejos, pero notó que esa parte el agua parecía un poco más limpia. Se acercó al borde y tocó el agua. Estaba fría. Aún así se agarró el cabello en una cebolla, tomó aire y sumergió su cabeza.

Bajo el agua vio el tallo bajo el agua, pero no tenía nada con qué cortarlo. Salió un momento para tomar aire y al volver, logró más o menos ver a un par de peces nadando no muy lejos bajo el nenúfar. Introdujo los brazos y los batió para llamarlos, y subieron. Ella se secó la cara con la falda y les explicó su urgente situación pidiendo la ayuden solo cortando la hoja de su tallo. Los peces parecieron no entenderle y se escondieron nuevamente. La ojimiel se lanzó al nenúfar a desahogarse en llanto, pero sintió una sacudida sumado a un leve mareo. Ella levantó su rostro de sus manos, y notó con sorpresa que la hoja se movía. Se sentó y volteó hacia atrás, estaba alejándose del pantano para atravesar unos montes acuáticos y encontrar la correntada de un riachuelo. Los peces a los que había pedido ayuda se asomaron y le dijeron:

-_"Hasta aquí, esperamos que la corriente pueda ayudarte a regresar a casa"._

-¿No tendrán problemas con los sapos?- _"No, ellos nos ignoran" -_Gracias, gracias. Muchísimas gracias.- Así comenzó su aventura y odisea fuera de casa.

(H/H)

A la mañana, llegó sin su abejorro a la ventana de Hermione, pero quedó sumamente estupefacto al encontrarla rota, vidrios con manchas de sangre en la mesa, y todo el dormitorio hecho un caos. Se revolvió su cabello hasta que oyó el aullido de Fluffy… provenía de la cocina. Al llegar, vio a Fluffy con una pata vendada y lameteaba la izquierda delantera. Minerva estaba con su pelo negro suelto muy despeinado, sin su acostumbrado moño o una trenza apretada, llorando a mares con su falda completamente levantada mostrando dos feas heridas en sus rodillas y raspones en brazos, y secaba al gato en un trozo de tela.

-Madame Dumbledore- ella levantó la cabeza -¿Y Hermione?

-Ay Harry, dos sapos raptaron a mi muchacha.- mientras Minerva le contaba lo sucedido, el ojiverde se acercó: juntó sus pequeñas manitos, las frotó en dirección de las heridas de Minerva y estas lentamente fueron curándose.

-Voy a buscarla.- dijo decidido.

-¡Fluffy!- el lobo se puso de pie -ayudarás a Harry- "¡_Arf_!" ladró. Croockshanks también saltó de la falda, se sacudió y se puso de cuatro patas en el suelo. Minerva asintió, dándole permiso. Jacquimo no se quedó atrás e ignoró que su temporada de migración invernal comenzaba -No vayas solo muchacho. Llévatelos, podrán servirte de ayuda.

-Le doy mi palabra que la encontraré Madame.- respondió determinado.

Hermione por su lado, nuevamente era capturada, esta vez agarrada de sus pies por un escarabajo y llevada a un gran árbol. Comía una bola de miel que el escarabajo le había obsequiado y se sintió observada por otros insectos. Estos, al notar lo diferente que ella era, comentaron sin tapujos:

-_Solo tiene dos patas ¡Qué fea!_

_-Y no tiene antenas la pobrecilla._

_-Y tiene la cintura muy delgada. Es como un humano._

_-Ya vieron ese pelo horroroso y de estropajo… ¡Vaya si es muy fea!_

La castaña no pudo evitar volver a llorar y pensar: "¿Será verdad que soy fea?"

Desde que había tocado tierra, la pobre pulgarcita permaneció sola en la selva, ocultándose en agujeros y durmiendo en lechos hechos de hojas de césped. Se alimentaba de la miel de las flores, de frutos caídos de sus arboles o arbustos (reconocía los venenosos gracias a Mimí), y bebiendo agua del rocío de las hojas. Sus ropas estaban llenas de desgarrones, y ahora experimentaba el más terrible frío del invierno hasta que vio un zapato humano dañado y dentro había una sucia media. No le importó nada con tal de protegerse de la nevada y del frío, se introdujo en lo más profundo del zapato cubriéndose con la sucia media. El cansancio, el hambre y el frío la fueron venciendo, y llamando en susurros el nombre de su amado "_Harry, te necesito amor_" no pudo más y solo vio oscuridad.

Por el lado del ojiverde, tuvo que detener frustración lo que hacía por un día ya que debía enfrentar sus problemas con su familia real:

-¿Qué pasará con las hadas sobrevivientes del Reino Celestial? Necesitan reyes. Eres el indicado para guiarlo y enseñarles- expuso el Rey Cornelius, un idéntico a Harry, pero de ojos azules, negras barbas largas y bigotes.

-Neville es solo menor a mi por un año. Dale esa oportunidad a él. Es muy capaz.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que…?

-C_onocí a una muchacha humana y estoy muy enamorado de ella, padres_- de los dos reyes, Lilium abrió sus ojos verdes a casi infartarse. Y se levantó del trono.

-¡¿Como osas a decir eso a UNA semana de casarte con ella?! ¡Ginebra siquiera es un hada como tú! ¡No puedes estar con una humana hijo!

_-_Lo siento madre, pero renuncio a casarme con Ginebra simplemente porque _No La Amo_.- Ambos reyes del Valle Dorado se quedaron pasmados mirando dos escenas: Harry iba en busca de su chica humana, y Neville besándose con su mejor amiga pelirroja y ex prometida de Harry.

Esta vez la búsqueda tuvo sus frutos ya que había encontrando a los dos sapos, los reconoció gracias a la cinta que llevaba uno de ellos en un anca. A punta de golpes se enfrentó a uno e intentó sacarle información de la muchachita, pero Thomas no habló, más Tom, el más joven sapo, le dio una patada de doble ancas a Harry y logró noquearlo estrellándolo de cabeza al duro hielo del pantano. El chico se hundió allí al romperse. Más ninguno de los dos sapos contó con el actuar de un lobo: Tom huyó olvidándose de los gritos desgarradores de auxilio de su padre; y Thomas, el más viejo sapo era destrozado por el perro. El lobo se lanzo al fondo del pantano y logró sacar al príncipe. Más éste no se movía y tenía una herida en la frente. Llegó Croockshanks, le dio un golpe con una pata en pecho y abdomen, y el ojiverde reaccionó vomitando el agua. Luego, el gato, con su lanuda cola envolvió el cuerpo del príncipe y lo colocó en su lanudo lomo para darle calor. Miró a Fluffy y éste asintió. Debían seguir con la búsqueda.

Las aves dejaron de cantar y toda vegetación perdió su verde frescura, ahora todo era aplastado por el terrible frío del invierno, y dos pequeños corazones no pudieron encontrarse.

(H/H)

Como extrañaba la calidez de la mano de Mimí, o del pecho y brazos de Harry. Como extrañaba la calidez de su cama, el calor de los fogones de la cocina y sobre todo la deliciosa sopa de cebada con queso que preparaba su madre… _"Uuushm ah" _tanta hambre tenía que hasta soñaba que la olía, "_Uuushm… uushm_" "_Uuushm… uushm_" Abrió los ojos, _"¿huele a comida?"_ Aún mareada y algo adolorida levantó su cabeza y, no muy lejos vio la espalda de una ratona de campo.

-Disculpe… ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi cocina justo debajo el árbol de donde te encontré. Entrabas a ese zapato, y No te culpo por estar muerta del frío, pero tuve que arrastrarte con esa media sucia. Era eso o dejarte morir ahí congelada niña.- la ratona se acercó a la castaña, le dio un cuenco con sopa de cebada y queso. -¿Ya te sientes mejor querida?

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, y está muy rico señora...

-Ay gracias mi niña, ¿Quieres un poco más?- "_sí no es mucha molestia_" -No ninguna. Y llámame Pomona. ¿Y el suyo?

-Y yo soy Hermione. Señora Pomona, no quiero molestarla, pero… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que pase el invierno?- Pomona lo pensó, y asintió.

-Puedes quedarte, pero a cambió, tendrás que limpiar mi casa y contarme de vez en cuando algún cuento que me gustan muchísimo.- La Pulgarcita aceptó con tal de quedarse en aquel calientito lugar.

Una tarde llegó de visita a la ratona su gordo amigo, Fraile El Topo. La ojimiel no demostró ningún interés en esta "persona", a pesar de que la ratona le aconsejó que lo tratara de buena forma porque era muy rico y talentoso, pero era una lástima que odiara el sol. Cuando estaban conversando, Fraile y Pomona le pidieron a Hermione que cantara algo para amenizar la tertulia. Apenas el invitado escuchó la dulce voz de la muchacha, quedó fascinado, pero no dijo nada ya que el topo era muy discreto. Decidió invitarlas a dar un paseo por su galería, pero las advirtió que no se asustasen ya que había encontrado a un ave muerta. Hermione la reconoció con tristeza. Era Jacquimo, con el que siempre cantaba en la cocina de mamá Mimí. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza depositando su cabeza en el pecho emplumado de la golondrina, más a su oído llegó un leve "Tum Tum… tum tum". Era el latir de su corazoncito, estaba viva. El Topo era un tipo casi ciego y la ratona no le daba ninguna importancia, y ambos se enfrascaron en sus conversaciones ignorándolos. Hermione no podía ignorar a su herido amigo ave. No podía abandonarla, y prometió regresar.

Cuando regresaron al hogar de Pomona, hizo un comentario a la castaña que no le agradó en absoluto, y consistía en que Fraile la pedía como su esposa.

-Se lo agradezco, pero amo a Harry y…

-Pero niña- le dijo sorprendida la ratona y la informó -el príncipe contrajo nupcias con otra hada a inicios del invierno.- Hermione abrió sus ojos como plato y cubrió su boca, cayó de rodillas rompiendo a llorar con profundo dolor -y hasta donde sé, es imposible para ellas interrumpir un compromiso. Lo siento muchacha, pero fuiste muy ilusa con ese muchacho. Te ilusionó y engañó- A la ratona le dio pena ver a esa jovencita derrumbada así, la abrazó, y como consuelo le dijo que se olvidara del príncipe que su vida con el Topo sería mejor. Hermione se prometió que olvidaría a su amado, y para esto aceptó casarse con Don Fraile el Topo.

Todos los días, durante las noches, lo ojimiel se escabullía a la galería y cuidaba con todo su cariño a la golondrina a escondidas de la ratona y el topo, quienes no tenían ninguna simpatía por ella. Cuando a una hora antes del importante evento fue a visitarla para chequear su estado y la encontró picoteando la tierra al final de una montaña de monedas de oro, diamantes, y piedras preciosas. Un hermoso rayo de sol iluminó la galería, y la ojimiel vio su reflejo en una piedra esmeralda. Se vio una mirada triste indicándole que nunca sería feliz, y también esta le recordó mucho la mirada de su perdido amor. Sintió aire algo frío, pero fresco gracias el aleteo de Jacquimo quien se posó encima de la esmeralda.

-Mione, tienes que venir conmigo. Tu madre está desesperada y Harry buscándote como loco.

-Voy a casarme con Fraile Topo.- bajó su mirada con lágrimas.

-Pero… ¿Ya no amas a Harry?

-Lo amo con todo mi corazón Jacquimo, pero él… ya está casado.

-¿Casado? Que raro, si hasta donde yo recuerdo él…

-¡Ay ya Jacquimo, no insistas con algo que no se puede! ¡No insistas con un imposible!

-"¿Imposible?" ¡Pamplinas! ¿Y aunque fuera cierto, piensas rendirte casándote con alguien que no amas?- la ojimiel miró a la golondrina -Sigue a tu corazón Hermione, y verás que Nada es imposible.- y bajó a su pies dándole la espalda -¡Vamos Mione! ¡Súbete a mi espalda y te llevaré lejos del Topo!

La castaña ante esa vía de escape, feliz se quitó las pesadas enaguas para solo quedarse con el vestido encima y los zapatos. Una vez ligera de peso, sin pensarlo subió en Jacquimo que emprendió vuelo, y escuchó un escandaloso grito... -¡LA NOVIA SE ESCAPA!- de la ratona codiciosa. La agarró del velo, pero se quedó con él ya que la ojimiel ya lo había soltado de sus cabellos, más cuando intentó seguirlos emprendió la retirada cuando vio como un brazo peludo y color caramelo se metía en el hoyo ¡ERA UN GATO!

Estaban por llegar al congelado Valle Dorado de las Hadas, cuando Jacquimo fue atacado con piedrillas. Sin querer dejó caer a Hermione, quien gritó llamando a Harry a todo pulmón, más antes que tocara el suelo fue atrapada por… y prefirió haber tocado el suelo.

-Tom es mi nombre, hembra. De ahora en adelante será lo único que dirás y obedecerás.- dijo el sapo igual de feo que su padre.

-¡Primero muerta a quedarme contigo bestia!- le estiró la lengua y la soltó dándole un azote en la cara con la misma y el sapo la soltó quejándose de dolor. La ojimiel corrió, pero el reptil le cayó encima de la espalda.

-Si así lo quieres hembra, te haré mía antes de matarte…- sonrió sádico el sapo. Hermione asquienta y horrorizada sintió cuando ese sapo se disponía a levantarle la falda por detrás.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- y fue enviando a otro extremo de una fuerte patada de dos pies.

-¿TU OTRA VEZ?- bramó Tom viendo patas arriba a Harry que ayudaba a la castaña a levantarse. Tom se enderezó y lanzó su larga lengua agarrando a Hermione de los pies, lastimándole las piernas al arrastrarla, y le lanzó un puñado de tierra a la cara de Harry para que no interviniera mientras amarraba sus manos a un tallo seco, pero fuerte -¿Sabes? Voy a quitarme al príncipe de las moscas de encima, así que no te muevas.

Tom y Harry se enfrentaron arduamente hasta que el reptil lo atrapó de los pies y lo azotó de frente tres veces contra el duro suelo, pero antes que Harry recibiera un cuarto azote, sacó su espada y le cortó la lengua siendo enviado al borde de un abismo. De Harry cayó su espada, el sapo la agarró adolorido sin su lengua, desquiciado y dominado por los celos, dio un gran salto dispuesto a traspasarla en el corazón del ojiverde príncipe, más este reaccionó y rodó a un lado. Tom se fue en blanco, pero alcanzó a jalar consigo a Harry de sus alas perdiéndose ambos por el vacío, y la espada dio varias volteretas en el aire para clavarse en uno de los dos objetivos finales.

-¡HAAAARRRRYYY!- Gritó llorando fuera de sí la castaña.

En medio de la polvareda y neblina. Apareció Jacquimo cargando en sus patas el cuerpo de Harry de los hombros y lo bajó despacio, picoteó la cinta con la que había sido atada y la desató. Hermione corrió a los brazos de Harry sin importarle los feos raspones en sus piernas, con cuidado lo volteó. El ojiverde tenía heridas sangrantes en: la frente, un moreteado ojo izquierdo, en un labio. Y de su espalda: un ala no tenía, y la otra casi arrancada. Esta única brillaba lenta junto con su respiración cargada de dolor. Lo abrazó colocando su cabeza en su pecho, y él sonrió feliz de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Oh Harry mi amor…- ambos cerraron sus ojos.

-M-Mi Her… mi… one. Te… encon… tré, - la mantuvo atada a sus brazos y llorando le dijo -Te amo… mi mucha… chi… ta.- gimió de intenso dolor y se desmayó. Al no escuchar más los latidos de su amado, asustada lo miró y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-No… no mi Harry… nonononono…- Pegó su frente a la de él y sus lágrimas bañaron el rostro de su amado. Lo tomó de sus mejillas -Harry… no me dejes… ¡HARRYYYYY!- el príncipe hada no respondió y todo su cuerpo brilló, Hermione con el corazón destrozado, le susurró -Si tu mueres, yo iré contigo amor. Te Amo Harry- y lo besó.

Y sus cuerpos fueron envueltos en un remolino de fuego intenso sin quemarlos, porque este nacía de sus corazones. Estaban rodeados por el mágico calor de su amor.

Solo separó su boca para verlo inexplicablemente recuperado, sus heridas totalmente curadas a excepción de una cicatriz en forma de rayo que quedó en su frente. Sus alas doradas batiéndose juguetonas como siempre, su sonrisa traviesa y arrogante estaba ahí, y sus ojos tan verdes e iluminados solo para ella. Lo bañó de besos por toda la cara, Harry reía y le devolvía sus besos:

-Estas… vivo… Harry.- Y pegó su frente a la de él -Y tus alas tan hermosas como siempre, mi amor.

Él frotó su nariz con la de ella. -Todo gracias a ti mi amada Hermione. Y tus alas son más hermosas aún- _¿Qué?_ incrédula -También tienes alas amor. Mira…- y la soltó. Ella se tapó la boca del susto, pero no cayó. Harry no pudo evitar reírse de la cara que puso. Ella sentía un cosquilleo en su espalda y las detuvo para mirarlas mejor, más al hacerlo no se dio cuenta que caía y Harry la atrapó en sus brazos. Harry observó lo diferente que eran sus alas: eran unas majestuosas alas mariposa con bordados en dorado, su vestido era de finas tiras, largo de pétalos blancos y detalles en dorados. Ella debió ser la escogida por la Reina Hada Margarita para dirigir al desaparecido Reino Celestial de las Hadas -¿Te casarías conmigo Hermione?- Ella confundida y seria respondió.

-Pero tú, ya estás casado.- el sonrió y negó.

-No, renuncié a mi matrimonio. El que se casó fue mi hermano menor con mi ex prometida. Y Entonces, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- ella lo tomó de sus mejillas.

-Estaré encantada Harry. Acepto.- y sellaron su pacto con apasionado beso.

La boda se realizó en área bonita del jardín de la casa de Madame Dumbledore, y gracias a Harry fue encogida temporalmente. Y fue el día más feliz para Minerva y Hermione, ya que fue la primera vez que se abrazaban como madre e hija. Cuando se casaron, Hermione había rechazado el titulo del "Reino Celestial de las Hadas" ya que le pertenecía a Ginebra por estar más familiarizada con ese mundo más que la castaña. Así que como Reina fue nombrada La Reina Hada "Maya" del Valle Dorado de las Hadas, pero el _"Hermione_, _solo será para mí"_ le dijo Harry. Juntos entonaron su canción de amor y con esta se dio inicio a la primavera.

…_Y su amor imposible, se volvió muy posible. Para Siempre_.

_By, Angelinarte_


End file.
